


It's Cold

by evilbrat2013



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbrat2013/pseuds/evilbrat2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is cold and Wedge is made to suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold

It's Cold  
Hoth 6 months to A New Hope

 

"It’s cold Wedge" complained Wes "and what do you want me to do about it?" "um" Wes thought for a minute. “You could be a nice friend and give me your blankets". He then put on his puppy dog eyes and started begging "No then I’d be cold" replied Wedge. Why can't Wes be responsible for once and go get a blanket? He thought.  
Just seconds after he had finished this thought Wes piped up and said "I know. I’ll go get a blanket from storage!” he jumped up and ran out the door.

5 minutes later...

Wes returned and looking victorious but beaten up." What the hell happened to you" asked Wedge. "Well when I got there, there was a line at the storage room. And I didn't want to wait in a line so I walked up to the front and found a nice warm blanket and took that, and well I would have gotten away with it but some other guy caught me. And long story short I won the fight."  
"ah. Well good night."  
The next day  
"Wedge I'm cold". Great here we go again.


End file.
